A World Of Darkness
by A World Of Darkness
Summary: Gabriella Montez blind girl and Troy Bolton Most Popular Guy at school , Finding out their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Two Different Worlds

Chapter One

Troy's POV

"Troy this makes no sense to me." Troy looked at Sharpay thinking how they had first met and apreantly fell in love... or like Sharpay would say it "Love at first sight"

Troy's Flashback

I was walking down the hallway when i seen this beautiful girl with long, blond hair. She came up to me.. "Hey. I'm Sharpay." man i could never forget that beautiful smile of hers. "Oh hey. I'm Troy. Troy Bolton" "Yeah I know! I'm one of Chad's friends. He's told me a lot about you. He never did mention how cute you are though." She said with that amazing smile. "Probably cause he's a guy." I never did figure out why i said that. Well anyways, from then till now we've been unsepretable.

End of Flashback

As I shake my head to forget about it. It always seems to come back into my mind. "Troy.. Hello? Are you listening to me?" Sharpay asked.. but in such a bad tone. "Yeah sorry. I was kinda thinking of something. So what doesn't make sense to you again?" I tell you whenever i get these flashbacks. I never really seem to pay attention to the real world.

Gabriella's POV

I sit here.. Wondering what everyone else sees. Just because i'm the new girl here at East High... do they think of me as, weird? Kind? Ugly? I have no clue what i look like. I wonder if... I'm pretty... ugly... okay? Why am i asking myself this? Well who else could i ask, no one seems to pay attention to me anyways. As I walk down my stairs, almosting tripping i yell down for my sister "ISABELL!!" (made up name) "Yeah? what do YOU want now?" she said in that disgusted tone of hers. "Isabell! Dont be so rude to your sister like that!" Thats my mom for you! She's the one who cares about me the most. I can tell. Ever since the accident...

Gabriella's Flashback

"Hey Gabby! Can you help me with this?" Brenda asked. "Umm yeah sure. What do i have to do?" I was waiting for Brenda's answer. I could tell by her facial expression she was wondering what i could do. "Can you... put the chemicals over there in that cart?" Chemicals!? "Sure. You know how much i love to help you! i said as nice as possible. "Gabby! No Wait!"

End Of Flashback

That was the last thing i heard. You see. I'm not like most people... unlike them... i'm blind

Troy's POV

As I'm walking down the halls of East High i saw this girl.. I guess she must be a new student, cause i've never seen her before. "Hey Man! Where were you last night? I kept calling you, you never picked up." Chad... I could never understand why he wouldn't cut that afro of his.. i guess he liked it so much. And that basketball... i guess you could say was his second girlfriend! "Oh Sorry I was with Sharpay last night. We went to the movies and after we got something.." all of a sudden "Hey Troy." Said this girl with a big flirty smile on her face. "Oh hey. Hows it going? Do I know you?" see thats how popular i am. Everyone knows me.. but i dont really know them. "Um.. I'm in one of your classes. Anyways! Thats not what i wanted to talk to you about." This girl was pretty hot. With long black hair, Dark Green eyes.. amazing smile. "Um.. so what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Umm... actually I wanted to talk to you alone." she said with the flirtiest sound a girl can have. Chad looked at me with those eyes saying "Your so lucky" I could tell he kinda liked her. "Sure. Uh.. Chad.. Can you excuse us?" I know he didnt like that i said that, but he left anyways. "Alright since we're alone, I know your going out with Sharpay.. but.. just in case you dont find any interest in her anymore, which i can kinda tell you dont, here's my number" As she gave me the paper with her number on it, she smiled and started to walk off.

"Hey Troy! Last Night's Game was AWSOME!" "Hey Troy Good Job Last Night!" "Hey Troy..." "Dude Your My Rolemodel!" Thats all I heard Every single day. And I was getting sick of it!

Gabriella's POV

All I hear are people talking. There's this one guy... He sounded really cute. But i guess he must be the school's whore or something... especially since he has a girlfriend and other girls are still giving their number to him. As I'm struggling down the hallway i hear a voice. "Hey You must be new. I'm Taylor... Taylor McKessie. and you are? She sounded like one of those rich kids, but at the same time, someone anyone would get along with.

"I'm Gabriella." I said in the shyest voice possible i dont even think i was looking straight at her because she said, "Um.. what are you looking at?"

"Oh.. i'm not looking at you? Sorry.." I cant believe i acted like a complete retard! "Wait... Are you blind?" i could tell by her voice she was REALLY curious. "Umm yeah. I have been since i was 13 years-old." i really didnt wanna talk about it but she was the first one i've made friends with.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry i didnt mea..." I cut her off, "Oh dont worry about it. I should be thanking you for not making fun of me. Whenever someone figures out i'm blind, there they go, start making fun of me. So tell me about yourself" I said trying to change the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Different Worlds

Chapter One

Troy's POV

"Troy this makes no sense to me." Troy looked at Sharpay thinking how they had first met and apreantly fell in love... or like Sharpay would say it "Love at first sight"

Troy's Flashback

I was walking down the hallway when i seen this beautiful girl with long, blond hair. She came up to me.. "Hey. I'm Sharpay." man i could never forget that beautiful smile of hers. "Oh hey. I'm Troy. Troy Bolton" "Yeah I know! I'm one of Chad's friends. He's told me a lot about you. He never did mention how cute you are though." She said with that amazing smile. "Probably cause he's a guy." I never did figure out why i said that. Well anyways, from then till now we've been unsepretable.

End of Flashback

As I shake my head to forget about it. It always seems to come back into my mind. "Troy.. Hello? Are you listening to me?" Sharpay asked.. but in such a bad tone. "Yeah sorry. I was kinda thinking of something. So what doesn't make sense to you again?" I tell you whenever i get these flashbacks. I never really seem to pay attention to the real world.

Gabriella's POV

I sit here.. Wondering what everyone else sees. Just because i'm the new girl here at East High... do they think of me as, weird? Kind? Ugly? I have no clue what i look like. I wonder if... I'm pretty... ugly... okay? Why am i asking myself this? Well who else could i ask, no one seems to pay attention to me anyways. As I walk down my stairs, almosting tripping i yell down for my sister "ISABELL!!" (made up name) "Yeah? what do YOU want now?" she said in that disgusted tone of hers. "Isabell! Dont be so rude to your sister like that!" Thats my mom for you! She's the one who cares about me the most. I can tell. Ever since the accident...

Gabriella's Flashback

"Hey Gabby! Can you help me with this?" Brenda asked. "Umm yeah sure. What do i have to do?" I was waiting for Brenda's answer. I could tell by her facial expression she was wondering what i could do. "Can you... put the chemicals over there in that cart?" Chemicals!? "Sure. You know how much i love to help you! i said as nice as possible. "Gabby! No Wait!"

End Of Flashback

That was the last thing i heard. You see. I'm not like most people... unlike them... i'm blind

Troy's POV

As I'm walking down the halls of East High i saw this girl.. I guess she must be a new student, cause i've never seen her before. "Hey Man! Where were you last night? I kept calling you, you never picked up." Chad... I could never understand why he wouldn't cut that afro of his.. i guess he liked it so much. And that basketball... i guess you could say was his second girlfriend! "Oh Sorry I was with Sharpay last night. We went to the movies and after we got something.." all of a sudden "Hey Troy." Said this girl with a big flirty smile on her face. "Oh hey. Hows it going? Do I know you?" see thats how popular i am. Everyone knows me.. but i dont really know them. "Um.. I'm in one of your classes. Anyways! Thats not what i wanted to talk to you about." This girl was pretty hot. With long black hair, Dark Green eyes.. amazing smile. "Um.. so what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Umm... actually I wanted to talk to you alone." she said with the flirtiest sound a girl can have. Chad looked at me with those eyes saying "Your so lucky" I could tell he kinda liked her. "Sure. Uh.. Chad.. Can you excuse us?" I know he didnt like that i said that, but he left anyways. "Alright since we're alone, I know your going out with Sharpay.. but.. just in case you dont find any interest in her anymore, which i can kinda tell you dont, here's my number" As she gave me the paper with her number on it, she smiled and started to walk off.

"Hey Troy! Last Night's Game was AWSOME!" "Hey Troy Good Job Last Night!" "Hey Troy..." "Dude Your My Rolemodel!" Thats all I heard Every single day. And I was getting sick of it!

Gabriella's POV

All I hear are people talking. There's this one guy... He sounded really cute. But i guess he must be the school's whore or something... especially since he has a girlfriend and other girls are still giving their number to him. As I'm struggling down the hallway i hear a voice. "Hey You must be new. I'm Taylor... Taylor McKessie. and you are? She sounded like one of those rich kids, but at the same time, someone anyone would get along with.

"I'm Gabriella." I said in the shyest voice possible i dont even think i was looking straight at her because she said, "Um.. what are you looking at?"

"Oh.. i'm not looking at you? Sorry.." I cant believe i acted like a complete retard! "Wait... Are you blind?" i could tell by her voice she was REALLY curious. "Umm yeah. I have been since i was 13 years-old." i really didnt wanna talk about it but she was the first one i've made friends with.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry i didnt mea..." I cut her off, "Oh dont worry about it. I should be thanking you for not making fun of me. Whenever someone figures out i'm blind, there they go, start making fun of me. So tell me about yourself" I said trying to change the subject.


End file.
